The present disclosure relates to a computer device for reading an e-book and servers connected with the computer device.
Formats of e-books may include, but are not limited to, what may be described in the Webpage <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comparison_of_e-book_formats> and thus may not be described herein in detail for the sake of brevity.
Conventional e-book reading devices, such as KINDLE (device) of AMAZON or NOOK of BARNES and NOBLE, may work by downloading e-books through a network or a 3G mobile phone network, such that users may read the e-books.
Furthermore, ordinary personal computers, handheld electronic devices, and mobile phones (such as IPHONE or IPOD TOUCH of APPLE) may also function as e-book reading devices when installed with an e-book reading program. Examples of e-book reading programs may be ACROBAT READER of ADOBE, KINDLE (software) of AMAZON, and MICROSOFT READER of MICROSOFT.